


the whispers in the lava

by BrokenCly



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Haunting, Heavy Angst, Pandora's Vault Prison, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCly/pseuds/BrokenCly
Summary: Yo! quick heads up if you didn’t read the tags but by his fic contains graphic descriptions of corpses, and blood!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude
Kudos: 32





	the whispers in the lava

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! quick heads up if you didn’t read the tags but by his fic contains graphic descriptions of corpses, and blood!

dream sat on the cold obsidian floor staring off into the lava, tommy’s corpse still sitting battered and bruised in the corner blood was still dripping from his head wound and many scars that covered his body, his normally blue, vibrant eyes seemed to dull more and more as the minutes passed. Dream silently stroked the dead cat corpse sitting in his lap, he didn’t want to have to kill the boy but he had given him no other choice. He’d been fed up with his wining and bullshit, after tommy had killed the one other thing he cared about in this god forsaken cell he was at his breaking point. He looked over at tommy’s body feeling a twinge of guilt, in the moment he felt like what he did was right, i mean, tommy WAS being annoying. but now that he thought about it, tommy was just being tommy, “well it’s just you and me now,” he muttered looking down at the cold cat corpse its grey fur was soaked in blood and covered in cuts and bruises like tommys,he sat in silence for a little bit before bringing the corpse up to his face, “hope, that what i’ll name you.” dream chuckled a bit before hugging the corpse lightly lying down on the hard obsidian and staring back out at the lava drifting off to sleep.

Dream awoke a few hours later to the sound of potato’s being dropped down into the cell, he hadn’t been hungry but he knew that hope might’ve been. He crawled over to the small water bowl grabbing a potato breaking off a piece and setting it down in front of hope, “here you go buddy, you must be starving” Dream sat down next to the cat gently petting its head. Time seemed slower, he had burned his clock earlier making it hard to tell the time, he glanced over at tommy's body, it staring at him, his pale blue eyes stared directly into his soul sending a shiver down his spine, when he turned his back to grab a book from the chest he heard a whisper behind him, " _why did you kill me dream, i thought we were friends.._ " tommy's voice was hoarse, those words echoed through his brain like a bell, He must be seeing things he _has_ to be seeing things. Tommy was dead. He killed him with his bare hands. ~~and a potato lol~~ Dream shook his head before looking back at the body, it can't be the one talking, can it? He slowly turned around, tommy was just, standing there staring out at the glowing lava. His entire body was transparent and looked like it was smoking, tommy turned around to look at dream, his face was covered in bruises and blood was stained on the front of his shirt from blood that was dripping from his mouth and head. His eyes were black, soulless voids the only thing lighting them up was the soft orange glow from the lava, dream took a step back nearly falling into the small pit of water, tommy smiled, "whats wrong dream? you look like you've see a ghost"

**Author's Note:**

> one chapter down idk how many more to go :) this is my first fanfic so any tips or feedback would be nice <3   
> have a nice day/night and stay hydrated:]


End file.
